The present general inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
A semiconductor device may include an integrated circuit having a specific function and the integrated circuit may include a plurality of discrete devices within a limited area of a semiconductor substrate. The discrete devices include active devices such as transistors and passive devices such as capacitors.
A semiconductor device having a three-dimensional structure may increase the degree of integration in the semiconductor device. The three-dimensional semiconductor device may include a plurality of stacked semiconductor substrates, and integrated circuits having specific functions are disposed on the respective semiconductor substrates. For example, the three-dimensional semiconductor device may include a first substrate, a second substrate attached on the first substrate, and first and second integrated circuits formed on the first and second substrates, respectively. In this example, to electrically attach the first integrated circuit to the second integrated circuit, contact plugs may be formed between the first and second substrates (e.g., to penetrate an interface therebetween).